


Spoiled Sugar Baby

by MarvelMaree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: Oh for Sam, how about a fic or HC where you're his spoiled sugar baby? If you feel like writing it, thank you! If not, that's okay :)
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Black Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Spoiled Sugar Baby

  * You two met by accident. You were sitting at your local coffee shop studying for midterms when he sat down and joined you.
  * He began talking as you slowly looked up from your textbook.
  * You were confused as to why he was talking to you of all people. You’d seen him around town before and thought he was gorgeous, but you didn’t think he would’ve paid you any attention. But you were wrong.
  * Apparently, he had noticed you as well.
  * The two of you began spending more time together outside of the coffee shop, going on cute little dates for a while.
  * He would buy you expensive gifts and clothes and all you had to do was spend time with him. There were times where he would invite you to a party with him at Stark Tower and he would have a dress delivered to your apartment for you to wear.
  * You never wore a dress more than once while with him.
  * It became routine, you would ask for something, or even hint that you wanted it, and he would get it for you. He spent money on you like it was nothing, and who were you to question it?




End file.
